


Care to Dance

by lokisfavoriteminion



Series: Romancing the Prince [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 05:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3838990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisfavoriteminion/pseuds/lokisfavoriteminion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Imagine being dared to ask Loki out by the Warriors Three, whilst at an Asgardian ball.” from imagine-loki on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care to Dance

You – or rather, your family - had been invited to this ball (hosted by the royal family) to “celebrate peace in the Nine Realms”, or some such story. Your mother, being a revered socialite among the Asgardian upper class, had assumed that you would feel just at home in a social setting as she would and had sent you as the family representative to the party. After all, for the Allfather or Allmother to think that they were being ignored would be a major social faux pas.  
  
In truth, you felt like you belonged more in a circus than at a party like this. You preferred the more noble pursuit of fighting, or learning, much to your mother’s dismay. She had hoped for a daughter whose beauty and grace would put the Nine Realms to shame. Instead, much as she was quick to remind you, she had you.  
  
You had been drinking alone in the corner when the Warriors Three had shown up. While their prince had center stage, they preferred to stay to the sidelines…and keep an eye on things. They were some of the most feared warriors (besides Odin’s elite group) that anyone had ever seen, and they were something of your idols, as you could only wish to be that good at beating your foes. The one you truly idolized was Lady Sif, and she seemed to be in the middle of things with Prince Thor. Having had plenty of mead already, your lips felt loose, and you made your way over to Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun.  
  
“Ah, hello, Miss!” Fandral was quick to greet you with a charming smile, though you knew his rhetoric – sleep with someone like him, and you’ll never hear from him again.  
“Hello, Fandral.” You greeted him, and he winked at you, snaking a bit closer than what you were comfortable with. “My name is…” You stepped forward a bit, and your glass wobbled in your hand, splashing mead onto Fandral’s clothing. “Oh! I am sorry!” You gushed. “I am so clumsy, I swear! I normally don’t come to such events-“  
Fandral laughed it off, and waved his hand.  
“It’s nothing.” And what he said next was lost, as at that very moment…Prince Loki made his appearance and you completely dropped the cup of mead onto the floor. You faintly heard Volstagg’s deep laughter at Fandral’s spewed curses, but it didn’t seem to bother the charming Fandral too much. You seemed like a nice enough person, but probably had a bit too much to drink…you snapped back to yourself when Prince Loki caught your gaze with his smoldering green one, and you looked at Fandral.  
“I am sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” You shook your head, feeling your face heat up in shame.  
“I do.” Fandral smirked. “I saw the way you were looking at Prince Loki. You rather fancy him, don’t you?”  
“I-I am not sure of what you speak.” You cleared your throat, and looked about the room, your face heating up again when you accidentally spied Loki’s bum through the swishing of his cloak.  
“It is written on your face, my friend.” Volstagg chuckled. “And perhaps…Perhaps Prince Loki could do with some cheering up. He always seems so glum and withdrawn…”  
“Yes! Indeed, you should go and ask him to dance with you!” Fandral grinned, swapping a knowing look with Volstagg. Hogun shook his head, and was obviously not getting involved in this scheme.  
“I can’t!” Your voice came out as a squeak, and you hid part of your face behind your hand. “You saw what happened when I greeted you, Fandral! You’re soaked in mead!”  
“I’ve been soaked in worse.” Fandral remarked innocently, and found himself being elbowed roughly by Volstagg.  
“If she’s going to do it, she should be quick about it. There seems to be another girl going after her prince.” Volstagg told Fandral.  
You couldn’t help but look – and sure enough, there was some beautiful woman going over to Loki, with a mission on her mind. You felt your heart drop a bit – she was perfect, after all, with a figure you envied and eyes that were calm and serene. A challenge, then?  
  
Before your brain could tell your heart that this was a mistake, you found yourself coming up alongside the prince, arriving at the same time as the other woman. Before you could get a word out, however, the lady cut you off.  
“Excuse me, my prince…I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time.” The lady purred in a silky and seductive tone that even you could tell was practiced.  
“I suppose so…you have my attention.” Loki did not seem interested in her – rather, he gave her a once-over and resumed his blank stare, while holding his cup of mead.  
“But we’re not alone.” The woman let out a soft whine, and you could see the prince’s brow twitch in annoyance.  
“I cannot be alone with anyone. It would be scandalous, you know.” Loki seemed rather unable to believe this woman’s audacity, and when he turned his back to get more mead, you saw a dagger slip into the woman’s palm from her sleeve. Before she could even touch the prince, you had put yourself between them, and the dagger slid in between your ribs instead of the prince’s. Your hands found the girl’s head with a practiced grace, and you dropped her quickly by snapping her neck. She fell, and took the dagger with her.  
  
The world slowly swam around you, and you felt yourself dropping down to the floor as the blood slipped from your body quickly. Your head smacked against the marble of the floor, and you could see a blur of green hovering over you. The words were fuzzy, and you couldn’t make them out as the curtain dropped on the world.  
  
The next moment of consciousness you had, you woke up in the healing center of the palace, a place where generally only royalty are treated, as the nobles have their own healing houses they go to in the city. You let out a groan, and sat up slowly.  
“Easy now, you’re still tender.” A voice, familiar, told you.  
“M-m-my prince, don’t they miss you at the ball?” You inquired, glimpsing at the prince for a moment, before averting your gaze.  
“Well, an attempt on my life was made. I think that pardons me from the remainder of the ball.” Loki told you, and gently reached over to guide your gaze back up to his eyes – so vivid and green and just…beautiful. You knew that you could watch them forever. “You…saved my life. My family owes yours a debt, a boon. I owe you a boon. But first, I would like to ask you something.”  
“Anything, my prince.” You murmured, the feeling of his hand against your skin sending electricity through your body. It was amazing, and his skin was so soft…  
“What is your name?” Loki whispered, leaning closer to you. “And what would you ask of me?”  
“….(y/n), my prince.” You replied, softly. “And…I would ask you to dance with me, Prince Loki.”  
A smile tugged at Loki’s lips as he gently pulled you up and out of the bed in which the healing staff had placed you. The gown they had replaced your dress with was short and practically scandalous. Loki made note of this, and, with a wave of his hand, replaced your hospital gown with a beautiful golden dress that suited your figure perfectly…even more so than the original gown that you’d been wearing. He remained with you in the healing center, dancing slowly as if the music playing were a waltz.  
“Your name suits you, (y/n). You showed admirable courage today, and I am grateful for your…protection.”  
“I…I just saw her dagger, and I had to stop her.” You murmured, feeling your face heat up again. To be here, with the prince that you have admired for so long…it was amazing.  
“And I saw what happened to Fandral…I don’t think I’ve ever see a woman treat him like that.” Loki chuckled.  
“It was an accident. I…I saw you, and…I lost myself, I guess.” You whispered in a small voice, but Loki’s keen ears heard you.  
“Oh? So you spilt the mead on Fandral because you saw me? I never knew that I was so attractive.”  
“I…” You went to say something, but Loki cut you off, his lips pressing gently against yours.  
“I know that it must seem odd, (y/n)…but I was wondering if I could ask a boon of you.” Loki’s lips had moved from yours, and were near your ear.  
“Of course, my prince.” You seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, and your throat was a bit dry.  
“…would you dance with me at the next ball we have? And at every one we have after that?” His voice was quiet, and gentle. “Not as just (y/n)…but as my wife…”  
“I…yes.” You could barely breathe – oh, by the Allfather, you were NOT going to pass out here! “I would love to grant that boon for you, my prince.”

After that, he gave you another slow, warm kiss, and spent most of the night dancing with you…and when your side hurt, he changed your outfit back to the hospital gown and helped you back into the bed. Yet he continued to sit with you, regaling you with stories he’d read, and just keeping you company. Truth be told, he was glad to get out of that stuffy ball, and you proved to be excellent company. You had earned his respect, and he knew that he loved you. But that…how he fell in love with you…would be a story for another time.


End file.
